Overtime
by Justin-OLTL
Summary: TRYING THIS! This story started out as just something to do, and to write me and my friends in it, and to have fun with it! It's about a murder here at my high school, during the holiday season, and the agents just find themselves having fun with us!
1. The Very First Chapter

**OVERTIME**

"The Very First Chapter"

Bobby and Tara are talking to each other giving clues about what they got each other for Christmas when Sue and Jack appear with disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Hey you all", Tara says

"Bad news", Jack sighed

"There was this murder in Lawrenceville VA." Sue said, "the victim is 18 year old 50 person, her name was Ashley Thrope, and her family is begging for our F.B.I. help, so we may not get that much of a Christmas Break, and we are leaving to arrive at that site…About right now, get your things, and lets go."

"Oh Bobby, alert Dimitrius, Myles and Lucy that we are leaving now and that they need to get their things. THANKS!" says Jack as he and Sue disappear from sight.

**[15 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone, including Levi is grouped together, at an airport just outside of Washington D.C. They are now boarding a plane and are in route to Lawrenceville, VA.

**[1 HOUR LATER**

The plane has landed in the small Lawrenceville, VA airport. Jack is giving the team the plan:

"Ok, Lucy and Myles, you two are going to talk with the Brunswick High School principal, Mr. Whiting, and see if he knows anything".

"Dimitrius and Tara, you both will go see a couple of sophomore students from Brunswick High School, and get their opinion".

"Bobby, Sue and I will go straight to the crime scene, which we understand is the upstairs art room of Mr. Brown".

"Well, you think someone would interview the Art teacher right?" Bobby asks.

"Good idea, you do that" Jack says.

"Okay, let's go get this job done as fast as we can, so we can have the longest Christmas break as possible." Lucy says, as the team starts splitting up.


	2. Getting Started

**OVERTIME**

"Getting Started"

The team with their orders have now really scattered out because Principal Whiting went to Richmond to hold a news conference, so Lucy and Myles had to go upstate to follow him. But Tara and Dimitrius have found two of Ashley Thrope's classmates from art: Justin Brockwell and Brittany Hite, both seemed to be relieved.

"Hi, I'm Tara" Tara greets

"And I'm Dimitrius" Dimitrius says

They both flash their F.B.I. Identification cards at Justin and Brittany

"Wow Justin, we've met the F.B.I., oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is so cool, see, they even have real badges" Brittany says

"Yeah, this is terrific," says Justin

"Now let's get down to business" Dimitirius says, "Did you two know Ashley Thrope."

"Ashley who?" Justin says

"Ashley, the throat" Brittany said

"Ooo…okay, now I think I know who you are talking about." Justin said

"Cool" Tara says

Now Dimitrius says, "okay, do you know anything about anything we should know regarding the case."

"Nope, nope" both Justin and Brittany say

"You're part of the F.B.Eye team, aren't you, the Sue Thomas team" Justin asks

"Of course we are" Tara says

"So, can we tag along with your team while you figure out this case" Justin asks, now serious.

"Sure" both Tara and Dimitrius answer at the same time.

"Now, you can't really follow us, but we'll keep you all and Moriah closely involved" Dimitrius says

"Good" says Brittany

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," says Justin, "How do you know who Moriah is?"

"Cause, she is talking to the sheriff Brian Roberts……we have a walkie-talkie connected to the sheriff, so we know things" Tara said.

"Now, nice meeting you all, but we have to find more people to interview, we'll keep in close touch" Dimitrius says

"Bye" says Tara

"Bye" Justin says, then Brittany.


	3. The Press

**OVERTIME**

"The Press"

Now Lucy and Myles have arrived at the Richmond (city) courthouse. They have just taken seats in the second row, and have taken out their notepads to take notes about the news conference and to come up with their own questions for Principal Whiting.

"How long do we think this will be?" Myles asks Lucy.

"It depends, if the victim is so beloved and everything, this could be hours, but hopefully ten minutes." Lucy says

"That's what I'm hoping for, plus, I want to go to Burger King afterwards." Says Myles

Lucy nudges Myles shoulder.

Then Myles say, "but I'm hungry"

"You're paying" Lucy says

"Fine, it's a date," says Myles happily

Officer Skipwith steps up to the podium, Principal Whiting appears, and he speaks:

"Okay, thanks for coming here today, this will be very short, and should be out in about five minutes."

Myles and Lucy say, "yes" to themselves.

-Mr. Whiting continues speaking:

"Okay, all we have is this, the victim is 18-year-old Ashley "the throat" Thrope. We didn't find any ID like a learner's permit or a picture, or a school ID card, but Jessica Whitby told us who the victim was, so we just moved on…Poor Ashley was killed in the Art room, she was stabbed in the neck, and we also found pepper spray at the scene. That's it…"

"Oh, and the Art teacher Mr. Brown was found dead in Ms. Bergsma's Spanish classroom this morning. That about raps it up, thanks, and you all have a terrific day, bye."

Principal Whiting walks away from the podium

**[5 seconds later**

Mr. Whiting returns to the podium….

"Oh, does anyone have any questions…"

**[3-second silence**

"Okay, now you can all go, Good-Bye"

Lucy and Myles gets up excitedly and hugs each other. The both cheer!

"Okay let's go eat" Myles says

"You're still paying," says Lucy

They both walk out the door, get in the car, and they go out to eat.


	4. More Circumstances

**OVERTIME**

"More Circumstances"

Bobby is standing out front of the school, He is now pulling out his cell phone and he is calling Jack.

"Yes Bobby" Jack says on his cell phone

"Chief, we have a problem" Bobby sighed

"What?" Jack says

"Well, that Art teacher I was going to interview, well, he's dead." Says Bobby

"Okay, right now Sue and I are at Ashley's house trying to find any evidence that we can, come on down, we can use your help." Jack said.

"Be right there," says Bobby.

As Bobby is pacing back to his squad car, he see Dimitrius, Tara, Justin and Moriah sitting on the front steps of the school, they are playing 20 questions.

"So, do any of you like Ward Burton or Kelly Sutton." Justin asks.

"Nope" says Tara, "No" Dimitrius says, "Oh please" says Moriah.

"Now here's a good question" says Moriah, "When will school be restarted?"

"Probably in about a week" says Dimitrius

"I don't feel right going back into a room where someone has died," Justin says quietly

"You'll be okay," says Tara to Justin

"Okay, that's 20 questions," says Moriah

"I guess now they want us to show up!" Justin says

"No, y'all are fine," says Tara, "Hey, do you all want to go to McDonalds for lunch?"

"HOORAY!!!!" says Dimitrius.

"No" says Moriah, Let's go to Pino's!"

"What's/Where's Pino's" asks Tara

"We'll show you" Justin says

"Okay, let's get in the car," says Dimitrius

Tara gets into the drivers seat; Justin gets into the front passenger seat, while Moriah and Dimitrius takes the back seats. Tara smokes the tires as they drive off.


	5. Back In Mind

**OVERTIME**

"Back In Mind"

As Lucy and Myles are eating at Burger King in Petersburg.

And as Dimitrius, Justin, Moriah and Tara are eating at Pino's.

Sue, Jack and Bobby are at Ashley's house looking for any new leads.

"Hey, look at all these stuffed-animals on her bed." Says Bobby

Sue signals to Jack that they are pretty.

"Ooo," Jack says suspiciously, "Here on the cover of Ashley's diary, there is a friend's list. Oddly enough, there are three names on here: 1. Janice Moore, 2. Jessica Whitby, 3. Justin Brockwell."

"Huh" says Bobby

"Maybe we have the wrong diary" Says Sue

"Maybe, but we have to check these people out and ask them questions" sighs Jack

"What about Brittany Hite?" Says Sue

"Add her to the list" Bobby says.

"Okay we need to find Janice, Jessica, Justin and Brittany. I'll call the others to find out their location. Sue and I will go to the Brunswick County police department so we can interview these four people. Bobby, you stay here and try to find some more evidence." Jack says

Bobby takes out his cell phone and calls Tara.

**[At Pino's**

Everyone is eating when Tara's phone rings. She picks up her phone and answers.

"Hi Bobby" says Tara

"Hi, do you happen to know the location of/and/or/either Janice Moore, Jessica Whitby, Justin Brockwell and Brittany Hite?" Bobby asks.

"Uh, we know that Justin is right here eating with us right now, Moriah and Dimitrius are here too." Says Tara

"After you're done eating, one of you need to escort Justin to the police department for questioning" says Bobby, "Sue and Jack will be waiting there.

"Okay bye" Tara says as she puts away her phone.

"That was Bobby, he says that after we're thru here, one of us has to escort Justin to the police station for questioning" Tara tells everyone.

"I'll take him," says Dimitrius

"Thanks" says Justin, "I know I didn't do it."

"And Moriah, you can show me where you live." Says Tara

Everyone gets up from the table. Dimitrius pays and Moriah leaves the tip as Dimitrius and Justin hop into the squad car and heads to the station.


	6. Justin's Interview

**OVERTIME**

"Justin's Interview"

Dimitrius and Justin have arrived at the Brunswick County police station. Sue and Jack are there waiting in the interrogation room. Dimitrius and Justin are at the door.

"You'll be fine," says Dimitrius

"Hope so" says Justin

Justin walks in, takes a seat, Sue and Jack greet him.

"Hey" says Justin

Both Sue and Jack say hi to Justin. All three of them take seats; Justin sits across from Sue and Jack. Jack starts asking questions.

"Okay, where were you on the night of December 10th" Jack asks Justin

"I was at home on the Internet, from 8 to 10" Justin says

"P.M.?" asks Jack

"Yes" Justin said

"I was chatting on the Real Mental Health chat room, Brittany can bouch for that." Justin says.

"What is your username?" says Jack

"Justin4mmm" Justin says

"What's mmm?" asks Jack

"Morgan-McClure Motorsports" says Justin

"What's Hite's username?" asks Jack

"w8n something, something, and something like that" Justin says

"Did you ever hate Ashley?" asks Jack

"Nope" Justin says

"But it is reported that you called her "the throat Thrope" Sue replied

"Yeah, because she was always annoying" exclaimed Justin

"What would she do?" asks Sue

"She would just keep talking. Hi, hi, hi, what you're doing, what you're doing, what you're doing." Shouted Justin, "I got tired of it"

"So, what did you do?" Sue said calmly

"Nothing, I swear," sighed Justin

"At 6:30 I watched Whammy, at 7:00 I watched the Weakest Link, and I 8 to 10, I was online, until I went to bed at 10:00, that's all" Justin says as he drinks some water.

"Okay" says Jack

"Are you alright" Sue asks Justin

"I'm okay," says Justin

Dimitrius walks into the room

"Guys, in about ten minutes, Lucy will be here with our next individual, Janice Moore, says Dimitrius.

"Good, we're through here," says Jack, "Justin, you can wait here, or you can let Dimitrius take you home.

"No, I want to stay," says Justin

Sue and Justin walk out the door towards the lobby.


	7. Janice's Interview

**OVERTIME**

"Janice's Interview"

Lucy and Janice have now arrived. Only Justin is waiting out front in the lobby. Bobby, Tara, Dimitrius and Myles have already left and are currently on their way back to their hotel rooms in South Hill. Sue and Jack are patiently waiting for Janice in the interrogation room.

"You'll be okay," Lucy says to Janice

"I know" Janice says

Janice so calmly walks into the interrogation room and takes a seat across the table from Sue and Jack.

"Okay miss Moore, I understand that you were Ashley's best friend" Jack asks Janice.

"I guess" Janice says

"Where were you on the night of December 10th?" Jack asked Janice

"Home" said Janice

"Did Ashley ever do anything that annoyed you?" Jack asked to Janice.

"Nope" said Janice

"What were you doing at home?"

"Cleaning" Janice said

"Did anybody ever hate Ashley?" Jack asked Janice

"No" Janice said

"Did you like Ashley?" Jack said

"Maybe" says Janice

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Sue asks Janice

"I'm fine" Janice replies

"Do you know anything that we should know?" asks Jack

"Nope" says Janice

"Okay, do you mind waiting in the station here tonight" Jack asks Janice

"I guess I can stay" Janice sighs

Sue and Janice walk into the lobby where Justin is waiting.

"I assume we are suspects tonight" Justin asks Janice

"I guess so," Janice says

"All because someone had to kill Ashley we are going to be stranded here in this police station tonight with the FBI." Justin says

"Well, at least they aren't locking us up tonight" Janice says

"Yeah, true" Justin says

"I wonder if Sue or Jack has a deck of playing cards." Justin wonders

"Ask them" says Janice

"Hey Sue" Justin asks, "Do you have a deck of playing cards?"

"Sure, here" Sue takes a deck of cards out of her coat.

"Here, have fun" Sue says handing over the cards.

" Thanks" Justin says as he gives Sue a hug.

Jack walks by; he and Sue are headed out the door.

"Bye you all" says Jack

"Wait, where are y'all going?" Justin asks

"Oh, officer Skipwith will watch you all tonight here, each of you take ten dollars each, just get something out of the machine if you get hungry or thirsty." Says Jack.

Justin and Janice each hug Sue and Jack as they head out the door to their hotel. (It's now 10:45 p.m.)


	8. Overnight Express

**OVERTIME**

"Overnight Express"

It is now 11:08 p.m., Sue and Jack are driving to the Crossroads Inn hotel in South Hill, and they start discussing the case.

"So Jack, who do you think killed Ashley so far, Justin or Janice," asks Sue

"Let's see," sighed Jack, "Justin is a realistic, sarcastic, great person who wouldn't want to hurt anyone. And Janice is a sort of quiet, soft natured person, I just don't see either one of them killing Ashley, I honestly don't." Jack finishes saying as they approach a stoplight.

"Here we are" says Sue

"Yep, now we can sleep on it, tomorrow we must find and interview Jessica Whitby and Brittany Hite." Says Jack.

Jack and Sue arrive at the hotel, they grab their things and they head inside.

**[An hour later**

Justin and Janice are still wandering around the police station.

"We'll it's now midnight" Justin says sarcastically

"This sucks" Janice says, "No one is here, and yet I could break out at anytime."

"Cor-rect" Justin yet again says sarcastically

"Sometimes you get on my nerves" Janice says to Justin

"You-too" Justin says to Janice

Three seconds later, both of them break out in laughter.

"Like we could act mad at each other for three seconds" Justin says laughing

"Hehe" says Janice

"Okay, we need to think, you do we know that would kill?" Justin questions, "First, let's make a list of names-CJ, Emily, Moriah, Jessica, Brittany, James and Michel."

"Now, there's only about three of those people I wonder about" Janice said

"Okay" says Justin

"CJ, Jessica and Brittany" Janice says curiously

"Okay, explain, no wait, I understand maybe why Jessica or Brittany, but how in the heck CJ?" Justin asks Janice

"CJ could have easily overpowered her" Janice says promptly.

"Okay, I think we need to sleep, it's 12:30 a.m." says Justin

"I'm going to go sleep in a prison cell" Justin says

"I'll just sleep here in the lobby" Janice says

"Cool" says Justin

Both Justin and Janice head their separate ways for the night. Awaiting to see what ends up happening tomorrow.


	9. Another Day

**OVERTIME**

"Another Day"

Mostly everyone has woke up, the group is now meeting together in the Denny's restaurant that is right next door to their hotel rooms. Levi, Sue's hearing dog is back at the hotel with Lucy, who is under the weather. They all picked a booth to sit at. Myles, Sue and Jack are on one side. Tara, Bobby and Dimitrius are on the other. They all place their orders and they start discussing. Jack starts talking:

"Okay, today we need to find Jessica Whitby and Brittany Hite, get their interviews, search for more clues and try to come up with a suspect."

"Okay, I don't think Justin or Janice did it" Says Tara

"I agree," says Sue, "Me Too," agreed Dimitrius

"But still, we have to keep a watchful eye on them, they seem suspicious." sighed Bobby

"What suspicious?" Tara shouted

"Are you nuts?" Dimitrius said, "they have credible alibis, and they seem great."

"We aren't going to hold them anymore, once we arrive back in Brunswick, we'll let them go." said Jack

"Heck, we may not hold Jessica or Brittany after their interview's." says Jack

"Good" says Sue

"Let's eat!" says Bobby

**[16 minutes later**

The team finishes eating their breakfast, the team then heads back to their hotel rooms, so they can start their way back to Brunswick. They open the door to the room Levi and Lucy were staying in.

"Hey Luc, where are you?" asked Dimitrius

Sue finds a note on the coffee table. Sue reads it:

'Hey guys, don't worry about me, just wanted to get an early start on the day. Levi is with me, and he is well. See you all later.' –Lucy

"Well, now were assuming she is beating us to the police station so she can let them out." Says Dimitrius

"Okay, we need to go," says Tara

"Let's move people," says Jack

Sue, Jack, Bobby, Dimitrius, Tara and Myles heads off to the Brunswick County police station.

**[At the same time**

Lucy walks up the steps into the police station; she finds Justin awake snooping through old police papers and Janice having a hard time getting a Resse Cup candy bar out of the snack machine.

"Janice, are you okay," asks Lucy

"Oh, I'm fine, just trying to get this darn candy bar out of this machine." Said Janice

"Here," (Lucy punches the machine, the candy comes out)

"Thanks" said Janice

"You can leave now, this limo driver can take you home." Lucy says happily

"Alright!" Janice says happily

"Bye Justin!" Janice says to Justin

"Bye Janice" Justin says to Janice

"See ya" says Janice

Janice walks calmly out the door, to the limo, the limo then drives off.

"Okay Justin, that SUV over there is waiting for you" says Lucy

"But I don't want to go!" Justin whimpers

"But fine, I'll be back this afternoon!" Justin says

Justin heads out the door, to the SUV, and the SUV drives off.


	10. Hard To Find

**OVERTIME**

"Hard To Find"

Now, the rest of the team has yet again arrived at the Brunswick County police station.

"Where is Justin and Janice?" asks Jack to Lucy

"I let them go" Lucy said

"Good" says Sue

"Okay, this is how today's gonna work" says Jack, "Sue, Myles and I will look directly for any new clues regarding this case. Bobby and Tara will search for Jessica Whitby and Dimitrius and Lucy will search for Brittany Hite."

"The first of them we find, bring them in" Jack said

"Are we good" asked Jack

"Okay, let's go" Jack says

**[4 hours later**

Bobby is at Target in Petersburg, he takes out his cell phone and calls Dimitrius who is at Shoney's in Emporia trying to find Brittany.

"Any luck" Bobby asked Dimitrius

"Nope" Dimitrius answered

"Okay, let's meet back in Brunswick," Bobby said

"Cool" Dimitrius agreed

They both hang up their phones

**[2 hours later**

Everyone has now met back together; it's now 2:55 p.m.

"I'm tired" Sue sighed

"Yeah, don't think we'll do anything today" said Jack

"How about we end the day now, so we can get a good jump on tomorrow." Asked Myles

"Cool" says Tara

"Plus, we'll drag Justin back in tomorrow, he can tell us where Brittany and Jessica are." Says Jack

"It's a shame, they're not even hiding from us, and we just can't seem to locate them." Lucy sighed.

"Okay, let's move it" says Bobby

Everyone gets back into their squad cars as they head back to their hotel rooms for the day.


	11. Jessica's Interview

**OVERTIME**

"Jessica's Interview"

The team is now up early as Tara is bringing Jessica into the Brunswick County police station for on interview, oh, and Justin just had to come back as well.

"Hi y'all" Justin says as he waves to the team.

"Hi" said Dimitrius and Lucy

"So how are things, I haven't stopped by in two days!" says Justin

"It's been okay" Sue says and signals to Justin

"So, what will be happening now?" Justin asks Jack

"Tara has gone to get Jessica to bring her here to be interviewed," said Jack

"Good" says Justin, "do you even have a clue on who done it yet?"

"Nope" says Bobby

"No" says Sue

"Not a chance" says Lucy

"We'll never get this done by Christmas!" says Myles

"Yes you can" says Justin, "You're the Sue Thomas F.B.Eye team, trust me, you all can do it."

"Yes we will," said Lucy

Justin and Lucy hug as Tara brings Jessica in.

"Hi" Justin says to Tara and Jessica

They all say hi to each other.

"Ok Jessica, right this way" Jack says to Jessica.

Jack and Sue lead Jessica to the interrogation room. They all take seats.

"So Jessica, did you know Ashley?" asked Jack

"Yes, I knew her, she was one of my friends" says Jessica

"Good, I'm just gonna come out and say this, did you Jessica Lane Whitby kill Ashley Thrope on the night of December 10th." Jack questions

"No" says Jessica

"Where were you on the night of December 10th?" Asked Jack

"I was at Moriah's house," says Jessica

"Moriah who?" asked Jack

"Oh my gosh, Moriah GRANT you dummy" Jessica replied

"Well, she did say you were there Monday night" Jack agreed

"Okay, we'll let you go," says Sue, "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Dr. Pepper!" says Jessica enthusiastically

"Okay, let's go get some" Sue said

Sue and Jessica heads out the door to Red and White, Bobby stops Jack in the hall.

"We found Brittany Hite" Bobby said to Jack

"Alright!" said Jack

"She's currently in Roanoke Rapids at a counselors office, Myles and Dimitrius have gone to get and escort her here." Says Booby

Jack and Bobby scramble to get ready for Brittany Hite's interview.


	12. Brittany's Interview

**OVERTIME**

"Brittany's Interview"

Even though Myles and Dimitrius are almost back with Brittany's Hite, Sue and Jessica are sitting on the front steps of the Brunswick County courthouse drinking sodas, talking to each other.

"So being an F.B.Eye agent is pretty cool," Jessica asks Sue

"Pretty much" Sue says

"But…" Sue starts to say

"Sometimes this job is hard, you may feel bad for the victims, for yourself, it puts your life in perspective, it makes your problems not seem like the end of the world." Sue sighs

"You're trying to get me to cry, aren't you?" Jessica starts crying

"No" Sue says, "we have to get back to the station, Brittany Hite has arrived, I have to interview her."

"I want to stay here," says Jessica

"Okay, be back later," says Sue

As Sue quickly makes it back to the police station, Justin is talking to Brittany who is getting ready to be interviewed. Brittany's nervous

"Breathe, Brittany breathe," says Justin

"Can't do this" Brittany shouts

"Yes you can" Justin says as he pushes Brittany into the interrogation room.

"Have a seat," says Jack

"Brittany, you seem nervous, would you like some water?" Sue asks Brittany

"I don't any water," shouts Brittany

"This light is too hot, please cut it off," Brittany pleads

"Okay" Sue says

Sue turns off that light.

"Did you know Ashley Thrope?" Jack asks Brittany

"A little, she was in my art class" Brittany says in a tiny little voice.

"Where were you on December 10th?" says Jack

"At Catherine Collins crazy house for people" says Brittany

"That's a really good alibi," Sue says to Jack

"One more question for you Brittany" Jack says

"Okay" wonders Brittany

"Do you like Kelly Clarkson?" Jack asks Brittany

"Yes…Yes" screams Brittany

"Here have this T-Shirt"

Jack hands Brittany the Kelly Clarkson T-shirt.

"Cool" says Brittany

"By the way Brittany, I don't think you're crazy" Jack calmly said

"Can you give me your phone number" Jack asks Brittany

As Jack and Brittany heads out the room, they are talking to each other, and they both are exchanging phone numbers.


	13. Getting Worried Yet?

**OVERTIME**

"Getting Worried Yet"

The team has finished the first interviews; they are now on their way to Shoney's in Emporia to talk things over.

Okay, now Jack, Sue, Lucy, Bobby, Tara, Myles and Dimitrius are gathered around a table trying to talk about the case.

"Okay, we now have four interviews" Jack says to everyone

"I have the tapes of the four interviews," says Bobby "when I look at the tapes everyone seems confident except Brittany, who I think is just nervous.

"And we don't have any new clues or any new suspects right now" sighed Sue

"If we had to vote on either Justin, Janice, Jessica or Brittany for being guilty for this murder, who would it be?" Jack asks everyone:

"Janice" says Sue

"Justin" says Jack

"Brittany" says Lucy

"Brittany" says Tara

"Brittany" says Bobby

"Justin" says Myles

"Jessica" says Dimitrius

"Okay, why do you all think Brittany?" Jack asks Lucy, Tara and Bobby.

"She had plenty of opportunity," says Lucy

"But Justin is also in that first block" said Jack

"Yeah" says Tara

"I just said what Tara said," Bobby said

"So Myles, why Justin?" Jack asks Myles

"He's to happy," says Myles

"Sue, why Janice" Jack asks Sue

"She's just too quiet," says Sue

"Alright" Jack says

"Okay, Sue, Myles and I will be shopping in Wal-Mart for more digital equipment, which will be paid from our FBI funds, Lucy and Dimitrius will go back to the Brunswick police station to wait for any new leads. Bobby and Tara, take the day off." Says Jack.

"Great" says Tara

"Let's go," says Bobby

"Thanks" Bobby says, as he and Tara scramble out the door to go do what they want.

"Hope they will be having fun!" Lucy says sarcastically

"I think you and Dimitrius will be having fun today!" says Jack to Lucy and Dimitrius

"Because, Justin is waiting down a the Brunswick police station also, he's gonna keep you all busy." Jack says proudly

"By doing what?" asked Dimitrius

"Wrapping presents" says Sue "Both of you will be helping Justin wrap presents for his friends, and he will be helping you with presents for y'all."

"Terrific" says Lucy

The rest of the team split as they head off for their jobs for the day.


	14. Having Fun

**OVERTIME**

"Having Fun"

The FBI team leader, Jack, has basically given Bobby and Tara a day to themselves; Lucy and Dimitrius are on their way back to Brunswick to help Justin wrap presents. Sue, Jack and Myles are prepping for an FBI shopping spree.

Tara and Bobby decided to spend their day parading at other high schools in the area to talk about terrorism. Their first step is the Franklin High School.

**[One hour and 17 minutes later**

Lucy and Dimitrius arrive and they find Justin ready for gift-wrapping.

"Hiiii" Justin says to Dimitrius and Lucy.

"Hi" Lucy says, "Jack said that you needed our help for gift-wrapping!"

"No, I don't need you, I wanted you to help me!" Justin says to Lucy and Dimitrius.

"Ok" says Lucy

"Out of all seven of y'all, I picked you two!" Justin said proudly.

"Oh, we are so touched!" Lucy says to Justin

"Let's have a group hug!" says Dimitrius

Justin, Lucy and Dimitrius have a group hug.

"Okay, Lucy, let's see what you got everyone!" says Justin

"Now, of course, shopping for six colleagues is expensive, so I them something from either: Family Dollar, Dollar Tree and Dollar General" says Lucy.

"Cool" says Justin

"Yeah, and I went to all the good stores!" sighed Dimitrius.

"Macy's and Target" said Dimitrius

"Wow, you really shed out some money on those gifts!" Justin asks Dimitrius

"About $400" says Dimitrius

"Can't wait to see what I get!" Lucy says excitedly

"I've got you all presents, but I didn't bring them here of course, or you would see them." Justin says curiously.

"Okay, I brought nine different kinds of Christmas wrapping paper!" Justin says

"Ok, let's start wrapping!" says Justin

Justin, Lucy and Dimitrius start wrapping with the gifts Dimitrius brought in.

"Oh, look at this wonderful sweater you got Tara!" Justin says to Dimitrius

"Look at the wonderful blend of orange, yellow and green!" Justin continues saying enthusiastically!

"It's RED, yellow and green" says Lucy correctively.

"Oops" said Justin

"Ok" says Lucy

"So where is everyone else right at?" Justin asks Dimitrius and Lucy.

"Bobby and Tara have the day off" Dimitrius says, "and Sue, Jack and Myles are out on an FBI shopping spree!"

"Alright" says Justin

"Okay, let's stop the chatting, and let's continue!" says Lucy

Dimitrius, Lucy and Justin go back to wrapping-gifts.


	15. Shopping Spree

**OVERTIME**

"Shopping Spree"

Okay, now we find Sue, Jack and Myles in Richmond shopping for some top new FBI equipment.

"First, we are headed to the most unlikely place, Wal-Mart!" Jack tells Myles and signals to Sue.

"Today, we are shopping for cam-recorders, DVD players and a big screen TV," says Jack.

"A big screen TV?" Sue says sarcastically.

"It's a Christmas present for someone" Jack says

"Who?" asked Sue

"For Me?" asked Myles

"No" says Jack, "I wouldn't tell y'all anyway, because no one here can keep a secret."

"We can keep a secret!" says Sue giggling.

"We can? I mean, we will!" Myles said

"Nice try, let's go!" Jack points Sue and Myles to the store.

**[35 minutes later**

Sue, Jack and Myles are at the checkout, Jack has his big-screen, high DEF-DLP TV, Sue has a box of cookies, and Myles has the high-tech recorder.

"What are the cookies for?" Myles asks Sue

"For myself!" Sue says happily

"Okay, Sue and Myles, you both can take the TV to my rental truck" says Jack "While I pay with the FBI debit card." 

Sue and Myles head out to throw the big-screen TV into the back of the truck.

Jack is paying for the merchandise. He then heads back to the truck to help the others.

"Okay, there is only room for two of us in the truck, so Myles, you will sit in the back with the merchandise." Jack tells Myles

"Why me?" Myles asks unexpectantly

"Because we did the math" Jack said, "There are two seats and three of us, so mathematically, Myles, you get to sit in the back!"

Myles climbs into the back.

"Congratulations!" Jack says to Myles smartly.

"Thanks" says Myles sarcastically.

So now Sue, Jack and Myles are in their truck as they head back for Brunswick County.


	16. Out And About

**OVERTIME**

"Out and About"

While Lucy, Dimitrius and Justin continue to wrap gifts.

And while Jack, Sue and Myles return to Brunswick.

Bobby and Tara are still on their day off; they have reached Southampton County, Franklin, to be exact. They are at Franklin High School. They bump into this clumsy girl.

"So Tara, to you want to be the lead speaker this time?" Bobby asked Tara as they walk through the front door.

"Maybe" Tara says as this girl trips and falls to the floor in front of her. "Oh let me help you."

Tara helps the girl up.

"Thanks" the girl says

"What is your name?" Tara asks the girl.

"Rachel…Rachel Reaves" says Rachel

"Hi Rachel, I'm Bobby" Bobby says

"And I'm Tara!" Tara says to Rachel

"You guys must think I'm clumsy," Rachel says calmly.

"No, I like you!" Tara says to Rachel

"You are you? And why are you here?" Rachel yet again says calmly.

"Bobby and I are part of the FBI" Tara tells Rachel.

Bobby and Tara show Rachel their ID cards.

"Wow, cool…….am I in trouble?" Rachel asks curiously.

"No, no, Tara and I are here on a free day to give a speech" Bobby says

"Great, our school could use a speech!" Rachel says

"We'll be talking at 2:00 p.m., you'll have a very short 4th block" says Bobby.

"You know, the tardy bell rung on me like three minutes ago, I'm sooo screwed!" Rachel says worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll all go to the main office and will get you a pass, since you were talking with the FBI." Tara says simplistically.

"Ok" says Rachel, "Can't I have your signatures?"

"How?" asked Tara

"Sign my shirt you dummies!" Rachel says to Bobby and Tara.

"Where?" asked Bobby

"On my back!" says Rachel, "For FBI agents, you're all to simple!" Rachel sighs.

Both Bobby and Tara sign Rachel, Rachel heads back to class as Bobby and Tara ready for their speech.


	17. Back In Town

**OVERTIME**

"Back In Town"

As Sue, Jack and Myles are heading to the Brunswick police station, they come by the Brunswick county courthouse. They decide to go in, and look at any possible criminal track record. Myles voluntarily goes to Hardee's to pick up some dinner, for the three-some, they think it'll be a long night.

"Okay, be back in ten minutes!" Sue says to Myles

"Alrigh-ty!" says Myles

Myles back the police cruiser out into the street as he heads off.

Sue and Jack starts ripping through files to see if there is anything in the name of Justin Brockwell, Janice Moore, Brittany Hite and/or Jessica Whitby.

After only ten minutes, Sue and Jack clear Justin and Janice after finding no police record on them; Myles has brought chicken.

"Okay, now into Jessica." Jack says

Jack pulls out Jessica's file; it's empty.

"Look, it's empty, " says Sue

"Good, now that clears Jessica!" says Jack

"And here, this is Brittany's folder" says Myles.

"Wow, there's a lot of paper in here," says Sue

"Oh my gosh, let's read aloud Brittany Hite's criminal record."

1. Stolen Property(a John Edwards campaign sign)

2. Vandalism(to Ashley Thrope's bicycle)

3. Attempted Arson(attempted to burn up a church)

4. Attempted Murder(attempted to kill Moriah Grant)

5. Attempted Assault(almost assaulted Moriah Grant)

6. Level 1 Robbery(stole money from a Bank Of America bank)

7. Level 2 Robbery(stole money from the Brunswick County Public School System)

8. Misdemeanor (stole a 7-yr-old girl's corndog at the Virginia State Fair)

"Whoa baby, I don't think Brittany is capable of any of this," says Jack

"But it's on her record, what can you do Jack" says Myles

"We unfortunately, have to get a warrant and arrest Brittany!" says Sue

"Yeah, under possibility of being dangerous!" Jack says sarcastically

"I just don't think this is Brittany's record, and I really don't think she committed any of these crimes!" says Jack.

"Ok, so only Sue and I are going to the police station to get a warrant," says Myles

"Well, do that, I'm staying here to make sure we didn't miss anything," said Jack

"Ok" Sue says as she and Myles walks out the door, to the car.

**[6 minutes later**

Sue and Myles showed up at the county office. They got their warrant; Sue and a team of four heads to Brittany's house to make the arrest.


	18. The Warrent Part 1

**OVERTIME**

"The Warrant" (Part 1)

Sue and her small team have now arrived at Brittany Hite's house to make the arrest. By the way, it's now 1:17 a.m.

The four other people with Sue are DK, DJ, DA, and DC.

"Okay, they are all asleep, we don't want to scare them," says Sue

DA and DC knocks down the front door, no one is awake, everyone is still sleeping.

"Ok, DK, you go tell the dad we're taking his daughter prisoner, DJ and I will go get Brittany" Sue says.

Sue, DJ and DK go upstairs. First Sue meets Brittany in bed.

"Oh, hi…Sue is that you? -Do you know it's only 1:30 a.m." Brittany says

DJ steps up, and puts Brittany in handcuffs.

"What is this for?" Brittany asks Sue

"For the murder of Ashley Thrope, you are under arrest!" says Sue to Brittany.

"Oh my gosh" Brittany gasped.

"You'll be okay" Sue tries to assure Brittany.

"Are you sure?" says Brittany "You know I have anxiety right?"

"And" says DJ

"Why me?" asks Brittany

"We found evidence by your past criminal record, it's enough to convict you" says Sue

"What criminal history?" says Brittany "I've never done anything!"

"We'll your record says so" says Sue

Sue and Brittany hops into the cop car to escort Brittany down to the police station.

Meanwhile, Jack is going to stay the night at the courthouse, pulling and searching for folders, trying to make sure Brittany isn't guilty.

**[7:47 a.m.; The Next Morning**

Justin, Moriah, Tara, Bobby and Dimitrius are having breakfast at the Cinnamon Café when Tara picks up the Brunswick Times-Gazette and she see what's on the cover.

"Wow" says Tara surprisingly.

"What?" says Justin and Moriah.

"There has been an arrest!" says Tara.

"Who?" asked Bobby

"Brittany" says Tara

"I'll read the official statement" Tara says, "It reads"

BRITTANY HITE WAS ARRESTED EARLY THIS MORNING, IN HER HOME IN LAWRENCEVILLE, VIRGINIA, BY THE FACT SHE HAS HAD EIGHT PRIOR OFFENSES TO THE LAW, INCLUDING THE ATTEMPTED MURDER AND ASSAULT OF MORIAH GRANT, PLUS, THERE WAS A BOTTLE OF WATER AT THE CRIME SCENE, AND MR. BROWN SAID IN A STATEMENT BEFORE HE WAS KILLED, ABOUT HOW BRITTANY HITE BROUGHT A BOTTLE OF WATER TO HIS CLASS EVERYDAY, BASED UPON THOSE FACT, THE FBI ARRESTED BRITTANY HITE THIS MORNING, MORE INFORMATION TO BE ANNOUNCED.

"Ok" says Justin

"This may sound a little weird, but I've never been almost murdered or almost assaulted," says Moriah curiously.

"So these are lies about Brittany!" Tara says.

"Let's all go down to the station," says Dimitrius as he gets up.

"I'm not going anywhere!" says Justin, "I paid ten bucks to get my two pancakes, two slices of bacon and a glass of ice cold chocolate milk, I feel like I should be able to finish" says Justin determinably.

"Yeah, I paid six dollars just to get this one cinnamon roll I haven't even finished yet!" says Moriah.

"Well, I understand that," says Bobby, "I am eating one too." 

"Ok, Tara and I are heading down to the station; Bobby, bring Moriah and Justin when you're finished" says Dimitrius.

"Okay" Bobby, Justin and Moriah agree.

**[Meanwhile, at the county office**

Jack has been asleep, now he's coming thru. Jack knocks his coffee cup onto the floor. That's when he sees another folder on the floor; he picks it up.

"Oh gosh, here's Brittany's real folder on the floor," says Jack.

Jack picks up the folder, and looks in it.

"It's empty! I knew it!" Jack shouts to himself.

"We'll, then whose folder was this?" Jack picks up that original folder, it was Brittany Hit (without the e) "it's marked out because it was a secret service folder, they almost mock someone's name so it would blend in the majority of the folders.

"Gotta move fast," Jack says to himself again, he takes the twin folders and runs out the door, to his car.


	19. The Warrent Part 2

**OVERTIME**

"The Warrant" (Part 2)

Right now its 9:02 a.m. Dimitrius and Tara have arrived to the police station. Jack is speeding there as well. Bobby, Moriah and Justin are calmly heading out of the café and Sue, Lucy and Myles have been put on notice in South Hill at the Crossroads Inn.

"Ready to go" Lucy says and signals to Sue

"Yeah, let's go" Sue and Lucy rush to the car where they see Myles.

"What's all this about?" Lucy asks Myles

"Not much, just that overnight, Sue and I got a warrant to go and arrest Brittany Hite, and now Jack has evidence to bail her out, and we have to be there, ladies first" Myles says as both Sue and Lucy and Levi crawl into the unmarked squad car.

Meanwhile, the threesome are leaving the café and they are running uptown. Moriah almost gets ran over a couple of times. But they now arrive at the station. They meet Dimitrius and Tara in the lobby.

"Did y'all enjoy the rest of your breakfast" Tara asks Bobby, Justin and Moriah.

"Yup, glad I stayed" Justin says with a smile on his face.

"Second that!" says Bobby

"Con I visit Brittany?" Justin asks the adults.

"Sure" says Dimitrius.

Justin swiftly walks to the cell Brittany is being held in. Brittany is crying and she is terribly upset.

Justin calmly walks up to the cell.

"I know you didn't do it" Justin says calmly to Brittany.

"I know…I know, this is sooo screwed up," Brittany says while still sobbing.

"Where are your parents?" Justin asks Brittany

"My dad doesn't care, and my mom is gone to get me a lawyer." Says Brittany, "What can I do"

"First, please stop crying, your making yourself look weak." Justin says

"But I can't" Brittany says still sobbing.

"Oh stop it, now you're getting me to cry!" Justin says as he starts crying.

"Where's Jack?" Brittany asks Justin

"IDK?" Justin says (seriously, he says IDK.)

"Stop trying to be funny" says Brittany

"Well, I'm not trying to be" said Justin

"Find Jack!" Brittany tells Justin

"Nope, I'm heading upstairs, and going to get me a bottle of water," says Justin

"Come on, come on" says Brittany, still crying.

"Ok, I'll try to find him" Justin says

At the same time, Jack is speeding toward the Brunswick County police station, when he unknowingly runs a red light. A five-car crash ensues, Jack is knocked unconscious.

**[Four Minutes Later**

Everyone now at the police station, gets news of the crash, and they hear that Jack was involved. Lucy comes in and tells everyone else the news.

"Ok, there has been a car accident" says Lucy, "and Jack was involved, he was driving erratically and he ran a red light, that is what caused the wreck," Lucy finished saying in one breath. "Is he ok?" Sue asks worriedly.

"He was the only one……" Lucy paused, "Injured…, he is being taken to a hospital in South Hill, we think he has a broken right arm, and he was knocked out."

"I'm going to see him," says Sue with determination

"I am!" both Bobby and Lucy said at the same time.

Justin is now seen running into the lobby.

"Someone, give me your car keys, I need to find Jack." Justin says

"Uh Justin, Jack was involved in a car wreck, and he was taken to the hospital in South Hill" says Lucy.

"But, but…but" as Justin tries to say.

"What?" Sue asked Justin

"Jack was bring folders here at the time of the crash to prove that you all checked the wrong folder." Justin says.

"Ok, Justin Tara and I will quickly go to the crime scene and snatch the folders from the scene of the wreck." Said Dimitrius.

"Good" Tara said.

"Ok, so let me check" Sue starts to say "Me, Bobby and Lucy are going to the hospital to check on Jack, Dimitrius, Tara and Justin are heading to the accident scene to snatch folders, so that leaves Myles here with Moriah."

"Perfect!" says Bobby

"Hurry up, let's go" Lucy says as she shoves Sue and Bobby out the door.

"We better get moving too," Dimitrius says as Tara and Justin run out the door.

Now just Myles and Moriah remain in the lobby.

"So Moriah, what do you want to do?" Myles asks Moriah

"Nothing with you" Moriah tells Myles "I don't like you"

"Can I go see Brittany?" Moriah asks Myles.

"Sure" says Myles.

Moriah leaves Myles sight, then Myles decide to go off, and have a drink from the VABC store.

Moriah arrives at Brittany's cell.

"You okay?" Moriah asks Brittany.

"No" says Brittany "Where's Jack.

"In the hospital" says Moriah

"Great" Brittany says sarcastically.

"But Jack is ok" said Moriah

"Good"

"So, do you think Jack is cute?" Moriah asks Brittany

"Ya' think" Brittany says sarcastically, "What do you like about him?"

"Hair, Eyes, Skin, Everything" Moriah says, "Man, I wish I went to see him in the hospital."

"Me too" Brittany says, "But I'm locked up!"

"Well, wanna chat for awhile?" Moriah asks Brittany

"Sure" says Brittany

Moriah pulls out an old white chair and a cell phone, and sits down, as she and Brittany starts to chat.


	20. During Recovering Times

**OVERTIME**

"During Recovering Times"

Now Sue, Bobby and Lucy have arrived at the hospital. All three of them are worried sick. They quickly hop out of the squad car, and hurry into the building. They swiftly get their visitor passes, and they storm into Jack's hospital room.

"Oh Mylanta!" Lucy says

"Jack, Jack, Jack, are you okay?" asks Sue

"I'm alright" Jack sighs.

Sue and Jack hug one another.

"It was all my fault, I was driving too fast and was ignoring the light." Says Jack.

"Why were you going so fast?" Bobby asked.

"The folder, it turns out that we searched the FBI twin folder, and I was quickly trying to bring it in so I could get the warrant overturned." Says Jack.

"Well Dimitrius, Tara and Justin are at the scene, they're going to recover the twin folders.

"Good" Jack said

"How about the arm?" Sue asks Jack.

"They've patched it up, they'll release me in the morning." Says Jack

"Okay" says Sue, "I'll be with you every minute until you get out."

"And don't you ever scare us like that again!" says Lucy a little tempered.

Lucy steps out of a second.

Meanwhile, Dimitrius, Tara and Justin have arrived at the scene of the crash.

"There it is!" Justin says as he points to the folder.

"I got it" Dimitrius says as he grabs the folder.

"Good, let's get out of here!" Tara says.

Dimitrius, Tara and Justin get back into their car, as they head back toward the police station.

"Now of course Justin, we can't do anything with this folder," Dimitrius says

"Why not?" Justin asks curiously.

"Jack knows the situation behind it, we don't, and it's that simple." Dimitrius says, "We'll keep it locked up in the station overnight, Jack can retake it and explain it in the morning."

"That's right!" says Tara

They continue their drive off to the police station.


	21. Christmas Day

**OVERTIME**

"Christmas Day"

It's now Christmas Day, Jack had already arrived at the station to clear the mix-up, and Brittany has since been released. Justin now shows up.

"Hi Jack, hope you're doing better, and Merry Christmas!" Justin says to Jack.

"Thanks" Jack says as he hugs Justin.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asks Justin

"I'm throwing a Christmas Party for everyone here today!" Justin says excitedly.

"You see, I brought the food/and drinks, basically chips, dip cookies and soda and water." Justin says, "Moriah did these wonderful decorations", "And we both pitched in to get gifts for all of you."

"Wow" said Jack.

"How did you drive with your broken arm?" Justin asks Jack.

"You adjust" Jack said sharply.

Moriah comes in, followed by a caravan of FBI cars.

"Oh, here they come," says Moriah

**[11 seconds later**

Sue, Levi, Lucy, Bobby, Tara, Myles and Dimitrius all come in happily. They see the decorations, Lucy and Tara starts to cry.

"Aww, this is so beautiful!" Tara said and smiled "I know," says Sue

"After this, all of us are going to be taking the next few days off the case," said Bobby.

"Looking forward to it!" says Dimitrius happily.

"But I'm not!" Justin says sarcastically.

"We'll only be gone for a couple of days," says Sue.

Justin and Moriah are now hugging all of the FBI team.

**[3 hours later**

The party has started to break up. Myles, Tara, Bobby and Dimitrius have left and said good-bye to everyone.

**[10 Minutes Later**

The party's over and Sue, Jack, Lucy, Justin, Moriah and Levi remain.

"I'm driving Sue, Jack and Levi to the airport." Said Lucy, "Since, Jack has a broken arm.

Justin starts crying, and then Lucy quickly follows.

"I'll miss you all" Justin says to everyone, "Even if it's just for a couple of days"

Justin and Moriah start patting Levi.

"Ok, bye everyone!"

Everyone hugs each other again, Sue, Jack, Lucy and Levi go out to the car, and they drive off for break.


	22. The Kill 1

**This Chapter wrote by Jessica Whitby**

**This Chapter has some violence content and may not be suitable for some readers!!**

**Enjoy**

**OVERTIME**

"The Kill #1"

It was about 12:02 a.m. Charity Thompson was walking home from a New Years party. The road she was walking was foggy. Then suddenly, out of the fog, Charity sees a figure, she stops.

"What is that?" she questioned.

"Looks like one of my friends came to walk home with me" she said happily.

The figure came closer, Charity can see the figure, and it is wearing black-heeled boots with about four inch heels. That come up to about the mid caft area. Also, this figure is wearing a skirt that came about a half an inch above the knee, a long sleeved black shirt and a black mask that covers it's nose and chin.

"Wait who is that, that's not one of my friends!" Charity says to herself.

The person threw a can of sleep glass at her.

"I am feeling tired!" said Charity before passing out.

**[10 Minutes Later**

Charity starts to wake up. She looks around and wonders where she is. She looks at her leg, and she sees a wolf pup there.

"Come here Vixie!" said someone in the woods.

The wolf pup went running to the figure, and then the figure appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Charity.

"That is none of your concern!" replied the masked figure.

The wolf pup then jumps out of the masked person's arms. Then, the figure pulled out her sword and threw the shaft on the ground.

"I'm…scared!" cried Charity as tears became welled in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon!" replied the masked person with a chuckle.

Charity got up and started to run, but the masked person's three wolves cut her off.

"Running is useless!" Said the masked person, again with a chuckle.

The masked person took back her sword and cut Charity's shoulder, she cried out in pain. Then, she cut off Charity's left leg and the masked person chuckled again. Then, the masked person cut off her right arm, and then her right leg. Charity cried out! Then the masked person said, "Now it is time to die!" said the masked person.

She grabbed Charity by her jacket and ripped it. Then, she took off her mask and threw Charity to the pack of wolves and they devoured her.

"That's one down, one to go!" said the masked person with a contagious laugh!


	23. The Return

**OVERTIME**

"The Return"

It's now 11:21 on January 2nd, Sue Jack and Bobby, with Levi return early; the others aren't expected to arrive until the afternoon.

"Ok, no one's here" Jack says.

But then, out of nowhere Justin pops in.

"Hi everyone!" Justin says to Sue, Jack and Bobby, "How are you?"

"Very good, thank you" Bobby says to Justin.

"I just heard on the scanner about the police finding somebody's bones!" Justin says, "The police described the scene as a set on a anime show."

"Your not serious!" Sue says sarcastically.

"No I'm pretty sure it's true, I heard it off a scanner, a $202 scanner." Says Justin

"Well, we are not here to investigate this murder, we are only here to investigate the murder of Ashley Thrope." Says Jack.

"That's right," says Bobby.

Now Dimitrius, Lucy, Tara and Myles arrive and come in. Everyone says hi to each other, and they all, except Justin, grabs a coffee cup, Justin get a bottle of water. Jack starts to recap the case so far:

"The murder victim was 18-yr-old Ashley Thrope, she was killed in the Art room upstairs, also Mr. Brown turns up dead, we've interviewed four people, and we have accidentally locked someone up, that's about it!" says Jack.

"Ok, Bobby, Dimitrius and Myles are going to go investigate the latest murder," says Jack, "We are pretty sure that they're not connected."

"Okie-dokey" Lucy says.

"Then what will I get to do?" Tara asks everyone.

"Tara, you can……go get us breakfast." Says Jack.

"That's it?" asks Tara.

"Yeah" says Jack, "Or for now."

"How about I go with you." Justin says to Tara

"Ok" Tara says.

"Oh, and I'll take some pancakes!" says Sue.

"And the rest of us will take either sausage or chicken biscuit" says Lucy.

"Bye Tara" Bobby says.

"You too!" says Tara.

Tara and Justin leave out to go somewhere to get breakfast for everyone.

Also Bobby, Dimitrius and Myles heads out in curiosity to visit the "anime" looking crime scene.

"So, what do we do?" Lucy asks Jack and Sue.

"Nothing right now" says Jack.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get coffee" says Sue.

Sue heads out the lobby to go get another cup of coffee.


	24. I, Detective

**OVERTIME**

"I, Detective"

Now Bobby, Dimitrius and Myles have arrived to the crime scene, hardly expecting to trace anything at all.

"Wow" Myles says

"What now?" asks Bobby

"Nothin but bones here!" says Myles curiously.

"I'll radio Jack" Dimitrius said.

Dimitrius pulls out his radio and communicates to Jack.

"Yeah" Jack says to Dimitrius.

"Ugh, there is nothing but bones here" Dimitrius says.

"Ok, most likely wild dogs did it, you three can now take the rest of the day off" Jack says.

"Yippee!" Dimitrius says

"Bye" Dimitrius says as he puts up the radio.

"Guys, Jack has given us the day off!" Dimitrius says to Bobby and Myles.

"I'm going to a bar," Bobby says.

"I'll join you," says Dimitrius.

"Whoa, wait, how are you guys going to do this without getting caught" says Myles.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Bobby says to Myles.

"No…Fine, I'm going to tag along, just to be the designated driver, so you two don't kill yourself today" Myles said.

"Ok, shut up, and let's go!" Bobby says as trio leaves the scene.

**(Meanwhile)**

Sue and Jack are playing cards in the lobby of the police station, while Lucy puts up new window curtains, Justin is eating a Twix candy bar, and Tara is just sitting around ignoring Jack.

"Why isn't she talking to me?" Jack asks Sue.

"Maybe because you only gave her the breakfast job today!" Sue said.

Jack giggles.

"Seriously, yet again, Bobby, Myles and Dimitrius got the lead to go out and investigate; not Tara" says Sue.

"Why does it matter?" Jack asks Sue.

"We're a team!" Sue says proudly.

"Fine" says Jack, "The next time something happens, Tara will really get to do something!"

"Ok" says Sue.

"Tara, can you come here a minute" Jack calls for Tara

"No, I'm heading out!" Tara says as she hastily walks out, and slams the door behind her.

Lucy appears into the office, from the lobby.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing" says Sue.

"Tara just walked out," said Jack.

Justin appears wrapped up in a ton of white curtains.

"I sort of got tangled up!" Justin says wearily

"Obviously!" says Sue with a slight giggle.

"You're getting married today!" Jack says sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go untangle you!" Lucy says.

Now Lucy and Justin exit the front office and enter the lobby.


	25. It's My Party, Die If You Want To

**OVERTIME**

"It's My Party, Die If You Want To"

Currently, Bobby, Dimitrius and Myles are in Corky's Martini Lounge.

"I can't believe I've had this much!" Myles says.

"You Lie" Dimitrius says to Myles

"Boy, I've got a headache!" Bobby says as he leans back in his chair.

"At least no one else is seeing us like this" Myles says.

At the same time:

Tara is just driving around, with the radio cranked up, listening to Miranda Lambert's "Gunpowder and Lead".

"Stupid Jack, stupid Bobby, stupid Dimitrius, stupid Myles!" Tara says to herself. "I need to go somewhere, oh, here we go, Corky's Martini Lounge, I'll stop here"

Tara climbs out of her car, pulls out her wallet, she hears people chanting "fight" from inside, she grabs her stun-gun and runs to the front door, she kicks the front door wide open, she sees two people fighting on the floor.

"Ok, break it up!" Tara shouts at the top of her lungs.

The crowd goes silent, the two people got off the floor…It's Bobby and Myles, Dimitrius was hiding behind the bar.

"What the hell?" Tara says.

"uh-oh" Myles sighs.

"Whoa" Bobby says

"Why?" Dimitrius asks, "I leave for one minute to go to the bathroom, and when I come back, all hell breaks loose!"

"Ok, Myles and Bobby, get in my car, I'll have to drive you two back to the station, Dimitrius, bring back the other car!" Tara orders them.

**(Meanwhile, back at the police station)**

Jack and Sue are sitting around drinking coffee; Tara had just called Lucy from the road, Lucy and Justin appear, Justin is giggling.

"Guess what?" Lucy says, "Tara went to a bar, she found some people…"

Justin continues, "…Their was a bar fight! Bobby and Myles were going at it, Tara broke it up and is bringing them back."

"What about Dimitrius?" Jack asks.

"He walked out for a second, and found the fight underway." Tara said

"What are you going to do Jack, you know you have to punish them!" Sue says.

"Yeah Jack, what are you going to do?" Justin says with his arms folded.

"I don't know!" Jack sighs.


	26. He Said, He Said

**OVERTIME**

"He Said, He Said"

Sue, Jack, Lucy and Justin with Levi, are waiting in the lobby of the police station.

"Okay, here they come!" Lucy says as both black cars appear.

First Tara enters, with a smile on her face, followed by Dimitrius, then after a slight pause, Myles appear, and after another pause, Bobby enters.

"Ok, Tara has the floor!" Jack says, "The rest of you need to sit on the other side of the room please…ok, Tara begin."

"While I was driving around venting, I decided to stop at a bar, when I went in, I found Bobby and Myles fighting, I still say they were both drunk, that's it!" Tara said.

Myles breaks out and says, "He started it!" pointing to Bobby.

"No I did not, you did!" Bobby says to Myles strongly.

"Oh, I swear, the next time you say that I started it, I will feed your hand to you." Myles says to Bobby.

"Not if I kill you first!" Bobby shouts, and misses Myles' hand. 

"Stop it!" Jack says and again breaks up Myles and Bobby.

"Okay, I hate to do this, but I'm putting both of you on administrative leave for three days, don't even go near each other, just go have time to yourselves…just go!" Jack says.

"I hate you Tara!" Bobby says to Tara.

Myles follows Bobby out the door.

"Wow" Sue says, "I can't believe you just did that Jack"

"Yeah, I know." Said Jack.

"Okay, I'm going to take a walk through town, maybe grab something to eat at Pino's." Justin says.

"I'll join you!" Lucy says to Justin, "Let's go!"

Lucy and Justin quickly run out of the lobby, that leaves just Jack, Sue and Tara sitting at a roundtable facing each other.

**(After a few moments of silence)**

"This is useless!" Tara says and throws her hands up.

"No, come back" Jack says lightly.

"What…want me to go get you something?" Tara says.

"No, sit, we need to talk." Jack says.

"What about?" Tara asks.

"Ok, maybe I don't always give you the good job" Jack says to Tara.

"Maybe" Tara scoffs.

"You are one of the most sensible people in our team, maybe I could use you more sensibly." Jack sighs.

"You know we need you Tara!" Sue says.

"I know, I guess I just got mad, and tired!" Tara says.

"I understand, we've been here for two whole months with no end in sight" says Jack.

"It's ok" says Tara

"Good!" says Sue.

Sue, Tara and Jack get and they share a group hug.


	27. Breaking News

**OVERTIME**

"Breaking News"

It's now Saturday morning. All of the FBI team is in their hotel rooms asleep until…Tara's cell phone rings, Tara answers.

"Hello?" Tara stumbles to awaken.

"Breaking News!" Justin says at the top of his lungs.

"What!" Tara says.

"Oh my gosh, Jessica is standing in front of the courthouse, explaining the murders. I think it's a confession!" Justin says.

"Ok, we'll be there quickly." Tara says as she throws her cell phone in the trash can, and flops onto the bed, again.

"Tara, Tara, are you there?" Justin keeps saying to no one on the other end of the phone.

**(An hour and a half later)**

Only Justin is now pacing back-and-forth in front of the Brunswick County courthouse. The team finally arrives.

"Did we miss it?" Lucy asks with a big yawn.

"You kidding!" Justin says strictly.

"That's our bad" Jack says, "Where is Jessica currently being held?" Jack asks Justin.

"The Greensville penitentiary." Justin answers.

"See ya!" Bobby says as the team rushes to their squad cars.

**(Twenty minutes later) (In Greensville)**

Sue and Jack goes in to interrogate Jessica.

"Hi!" Jessica says to Sue and Jack, "I would give each of you all a hug, but I'm all chained up…I'm dangerous!"

"So you killed Ashley, huh?" Jack says.

"Did you?" asks Sue.

"Duh, I even held a press conference about it this morning, were ya'll paying attention?" Jessica said.

"Anyway, so that's it, you don't want a trial?" Sue says.

"Yes!" Jessica said, "I want a trial!"

"What, you confess to a murder, and you want a trial?" said Jack.

"Sure, why not?" Jessica says happily.

"Ok!" says Jack, "Since I'm an authority, I get to go and fill out your forms."

Jack heads out of the room.

"You know if you're scared, you just don't have to confess to the crimes, especially if you didn't do it!" Sue says to Jessica.

"I did it!" Jessica says again laughing.

"You are really depressed, aren't you?" Sue says.

"No, I did it!" says Jessica…again.

"You don't have to hide anything from me," Sue says.

"No, you don't understand, let me say this again…you listening…ok…I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT!" Jessica shouts and flops back into the chair.

"I'll be back!" Sue says as she calmly walks out.


	28. On The Road To Trial

OVERTIME

"On The Road To Trial"

Sue and Jack are walking through the District Attorney's office.

"There are already four lawyers on the train ready to form a case against Jessica." Sue says to Jack.

"And Jessica has already made it too clear, that she wants to be her own lawyer." Jack says and signs to Sue.

"That could be good, under the circumstances." Sue says to Jack.

"We know that this will be a five person jury and that all five jurors will be teens, to give extra equality." Says Sue.

"I honestly don't know what kind of case that Jessica has, I mean, the other team already has a case, and a confession." Jack said.

"But…no motive and no time…Jack, you know that motive is the major factor people look for in any major crime case." Sue says to Jack.

Tara runs up the hallway to catch up with Sue and Jack.

"Good I caught you!" Tara says, "We now know the names of the four lawyers in the DA's group, they are Cyndi Lucas, Jennifer Heidfeld, John Hamilton and Jerry Baxter."

"Wow, that's a tough team!" Sue says.

"Yeah, Cyndi Lucas has gotten to lock up 7 mentally retarded teens, and Jerry Baxter has never lost a case." Jack sighs.

"I wonder what Jessica is doing to prepare for this case?" Sue wonders

(Currently, Jessica is out of jail, on bail, and is in Janice's Styling Center sitting, waiting and reading a Cosmopolitan Magazine)

"Ooo-I want that black dress for my trial, Janice, may I use your phone?" Jessica asks Janice.

"Sure honey, you can go use the one in the back!" Janice says.

Jessica goes and orders the dress, she walks back out into the waiting room.

"So, when will your dress be here?" Janice jokes.

"Tonight!" Jessica says with a grin.

"UPS or FedEx?" Janice asks Jessica.

"FedEx!" Jessica said.

"Okay, I can do your hair now, come sit right over here!" Janice directs Jessica.

"I have a team for this, you see…" Jessica starts to say to Janice, "You're doing my hair right now, and tomorrow morning, my friend Danielle, will do my makeup!" 

"So, you have to be nervous…right?" Janice asks Jessica.

"Nope!" Jessica says as her chair leans back, to get her hair washed.

Bobby, Dimitrius and Jack are sitting around, having a roundtable discussion.

"She's guilty, she's guilty not, she's guilty, she's guilty not, she's guilty, she's guilty not…" Bobby plucks leaves off of a pink rose.

"Stop doing that!" Jack shouts.

"There is no way Jessica can get by this, this will make her look crazy!" Dimitrius says.

"We'll, we better leave early today, because we all have a big day tomorrow!" Jack says.

Jack, Bobby and Dimitrius leave out.


	29. The Trial Part 1

**OVERTIME**

"The Trial" (Part 1)

The whole team is gathered in front of the courthouse, in a huddle.

"Okay, no matter what happens to Jessica today, we will keep our feelings aside." Jack tells the team.

Everyone else agrees.

Then the team sighs and starts to walk toward the courthouse.

"You all know that we are not involved in this trail, we are only witnesses to this trial itself." Tara tells everyone.

Sue, Jack, Bobby, Dimitrius, Lucy, Myles and Tara take seats in the very back of the courthouse.

Next, the District Attorney's team, Cyndi Lucas, Jennifer Heidfeld, John Hamilton and Jerry Baxter enter and sits around the prosecuting table.

A couple minutes later, Jessica enters all by herself, she has on her black dress she ordered, her makeup is done, that's it, nothing else is with her as she sits by herself at the defense table.

Now, the five-teen jury enters one by one: Moriah Grant, Brittany Hite, CJ Smith, Annie Poytress, and Justin Brockwell.

Judge Helen Ellison enters, with her bailiff, Jeffrey Thomas.

The bailiff tells everyone to rise, they swear in Jessica, the four lawyers and the jury.

Sue sips some of her bottled water; Tara takes out her I-Pod Nano; Lucy takes out a novel, Bobby is taking out his cell phone, to text message Tara (who is sitting just three seats down); Bobby and Myles are bringing out a deck of playing cards and Dimitrius is starting to get sleepy.

"Okay, miss Whitby, how do you plead?" Asks Judge Helen.

You can hear Justin and Dimitrius sigh, under the silence of the room.

"Okay, your honor I plead…" Jessica starts to say.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. The Trial Part 2

OVERTIME

**OVERTIME**

"The Trial" (Part 2)

"Not guilty" Jessica says

Many gasps occur in the courtroom.

"Ok teams, let's get ready for trial!" Judge Helen says.

"Trial will start in 45 minutes, you District Attorneys need to be ready to present your case, court dismissed!" Judge Helen finishes.

They jury heads out the side exit, the observers of court head out the main entrance. Attorney's Lucas and Baxter goes to the court office to run off papers, Judge Helen is watching Jessica who is just sitting at her defense table chewing gum and drinking a A&W root beer.

Bobby, Dimitrius, Lucy, Myles and Tara head out for a quick lunch, Sue and Jack are standing just outside the front doors of the courthouse, talking to each other.

"It appears this is heading to court." Sue says to Jack.

"It appears so." Jack says.

"We've been here for three months now, now it appears we will still be here for at least a few more days." Jack says.

"Jack?" Sue says softly.

"Yeah Sue?" Jack signals and says to Sue.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Sue says, "We've been here long enough, I'm just tired!" Sue finishes saying.

"We're all tired!" Jack says to Sue and kisses her left cheek.

Sue gave Jack the "I love you" sign and they hug.

"Ok, ready to go back in now?" Jack asks Sue.

"Sure" Sue says as she and Jack re-enter the front door.

Meanwhile, back in the jury room, Moriah and CJ are making out on the jury deliberation table; Brittany and Annie are pretending to fight one another. And Justin is just looking out of a window wondering how he ended up in this situation.

"That's it, stop it!" Justin shouts as he points to Moriah and CJ, who still are making out on the coffee table.

"BAM, BAM, BAM!" Annie says as she throws three fake punches at Brittany.

"Wow, that really hurt!" Brittany said giggly.

"How can you possibly fake fight?" Justin questions Brittany and Annie.

"As long as you don't physically hit the person…" Annie starts to say, until Brittany really hits Annie in the back of the head, Annie falls onto the floor, she is now unconscious.

"Wow, I'm good!" Brittany says to herself.

"Great, just great!" Justin says with a fake smile on his face.

"Awesome Brittany, you should join the WWE!" CJ says to Brittany.

"Maybe I should?" Brittany says jokingly.

The court reporter enters and tells the jury that it's time to start the trial.


	31. The Trial Part 3

OVERTIME

**OVERTIME**

"The Trial" (Part 3)

The court is on it's way to resuming the trial; the jury is re-entering from the side entrance. Judge Helen has already arrived, now the court observers enter. The Attorneys and Jessica are sworn in.

Jerry Baxter stands up and takes the lead.

"I call Jessica Whitby to the witness stand!" Jerry Baxter says, now he starts to fire questions to Jessica.

"Where we're you on the night of December 10th?" Attorney Baxter asks Jessica.

"At Moriah's house." Jessica says to Jerry.

Jack nudges Lucy.

"That's exactly what she told us in our interview" Jack says to Lucy. (See chapter 11)

"Ok, but Jessica, we have a record of you renting a group of six wolves on December 9th." Attorney Baxter says.

"You're slow, you see, the wolves we're used to kill Charity, not Ashley." Jessica says articulately. (No one in the jury caught that speech, Annie was still knocked out, Brittany was listening to her I-pod, while CJ and Moriah make out on her lap, and Justin is asleep.)

The judge blows a whistle, which gets everyone's attention.

"Remember, this is a trial, not your World History class!" Judge Helen tells the jury.

All five jurors nod, except for Annie, who is still dizzy.

"Ok, but how the heck can you call for a trial when Ms. Whitby has already confessed to the murder?" Attorney Baxter questions.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I did it, but I didn't do it!" Jessica answers.

"We have your confession!" Jerry Baxter shouts!

"Ok, calm down Jessica!" Judge Helen says.

"Look judge, this is ridiculous!" Jerry Baxter shouts to the judge, "We have a confession, we have the confession, we have the confession!" Jerry Baxter says as he drops his stack of papers.

"But you don't have motive or timing." Jessica breaks in.

"Well, you're right on that point." Judge Helen says.

"Fine, I rest my case." Attorney Baxter says.

When Attorney Baxter returns back to the District Attorneys table, Attorney Lucas, Attorney Heidfeld and Attorney Hamilton starts to shout and fight with one another. Everyone stands up like when there's a fight in high school. Officer Skipwith and Sheriff Roberts intervene to break up the action, after the fight, Cyndi Lucas, Jennifer Heidfeld and Jon Hamilton are ejected from the courtroom.

"Now, let's continue." Judge Helen says.

"Ok!" Moriah says as she reaches over Brittany's face, grabs CJ's right cheek, pulls CJ over to her, and they kiss…again.

"Maybe you two should take a break, Judge Helen says, "bailiff Jeff, escort CJ and Moriah to the jury room.

Bailiff Jeff escorts CJ and Moriah out the courtroom, Annie is finally coming through.

"Now Jessica, you may start your defense," Judge Helen said.

"Finished!" Jessica says two seconds later, "Wait, I mean, I rest my case!"

The courtroom stays silent for almost three whole minutes until Judge Helen speaks.

"Well…okay…Brittany, Justin and Annie, you three have as much time as you need to come up with a verdict. For this case, we will follow the majority rule situation, since there are five of you, at least 3 will have to agree on the same verdict. When you all get back to the deliberation room, tell CJ and Moriah about what they missed…and try to keep them from kissing."

"Sure" Brittany says.

Brittany, Annie and Justin exit.

Justin, Annie and Brittany arrive back to the deliberation room, Annie is first to open and walk through the door to find CJ and Moriah naked and making out on the floor.

"Damn, throw some clothes on!" Annie shouts and closes the door.

"What did you see?" Brittany asks.

"Two god damned naked people!" Annie shouts and sighs.

"Yay!" Brittany shouts and runs for the door.

"No you don't!" Justin says as he blocks the door.

"You're no fun!" Brittany says to Justin.

"I know" Justin says smartly.

"We are all going to say that Jessica is innocent., except for one of us, so it doesn't look like a runaway." Justin says.

"I'll say she's guilty!" Annie says.

"Alright" Justin says.

Moriah cracks open the door.

"It's okay for you to come in now." Moriah says quietly.

"Okay, we need to take a little while before announcing a decision, we don't need anyone thinking this is an easy decision." Justin says.

"How about we wait two hours?" CJ says.

"Good idea hubby!" Moriah says.


	32. Absolutely The End

OVERTIME

**OVERTIME**

"Absolutely The End"

CJ, Brittany, Moriah, Annie and Justin have already arrived back to the courtroom ready to announce the verdict. The head juror is chosen to read the verdict (in this case, it's Moriah). The bailiff asks the court to arise as Judge Helen and Jessica enters and goes to their areas.

"Okay, I have a date in ten minutes, so let's make this quick and easy." Judge Helen says, "May the head juror stand up and read the verdict.

Moriah stands up, grabs the clipboard and starts to read off the verdict, "Here in the case of the murder of Ashley Thrope, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty of first degree murder, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty of second degree murder, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty of manslaughter, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty of premeditated manslaughter, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty of possession of wolves, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty for the abduction of Ashley Thrope, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty of the attempted abduction of Ashley Thrope, we the jury find Jessica Lane Whitby not guilty of all the charges by a five to zero ratio." Moriah finally breathes.

"You know what that means, right Jessica?" Judge Helen asks Jessica.

"I'm free!" Jessica bursts out.

"Yes you are, now go!" Judge Helen says to Jessica.

"What's the hurry?" Jessica asks.

"My date is now in seven minutes, just go!" Judge Helen begs.

"Okay, I'll go!" Jessica says, "Just calm down!"

"I'd like to thank the jury, for their hard work, and the job you provided for our community, we can never thank you enough!" Judge Helen turns to the jury.

"Everyone can go now, goodnight!" Judge Helen says as she throws off her Judge gown revealing her revealing red dress, Judge Helen flees out the front door of the courthouse, where her boyfriend is waiting in his black mustang wearing a sparkling tux.

Jessica walks over to Justin and Moriah.

"What are we going to do now Jessica?" Justin asks.

"I'm going to Mexico" Jessica says happily

"Why?" Moriah whines.

"Too much drama and black people here, I want to go to Mexico, find a Mexican boyfriend and live the Mexican dream!" Jessica says.

"I'm going with you god damn it!" Moriah says.

"No, your not, you have a boyfriend, and you are not bringing him along." Jessica steams.

"Fine, but one day I'll come for you, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life!" Moriah stomps over to CJ as they get into his moms car.

"Wow, you're serious about this?" Justin asks.

"Yeah, I rented a blue convertible, I parked it back over there behind the bank so no one can steal it!" Jessica smiles.

"Good, when are you leaving?" Justin asks curiously.

"Tonight!" Jessica says.

"Okay, well, make sure you send postcards, you got that!" Justin says.

"Yeah!" Jessica says.

"How much money do you have? I'm just curious?" Justin asks.

"Why do you think I parked behind the bank?" Jessica says grinning.

"Oh, okay." Justin says.

"Okay, I need to go now, sometime before the bank notices their 80,000 dollars they are missing!" Jessica says happily.

"Okay, bye!" Justin waves.

"Okay bye!" Jessica says as she climbs into her convertible and drives off into the misty, foggy sunset!


End file.
